XNestorio
"xNestorio" is a contestant on Minecraft Saturdays. Season 0 WEEK 1 In this week, xNestorio was teamed with _shadowapples. In the first game, Hunger Games (Valleyside), the team got 11 kills, with xNestorio killing SethBling, _Em_, fruitberries, Calvin, Marcel, Beatsolos, and TimeDeo, and _shadowapples killing Seapeekay, PeteZahHutt, tayber, and TapL, winning the game, and ending up on #1 on the leaderboard. In the second game, SkyWars (Mega Martian), _shadowapples was killed by Calvin 32 seconds into the game, and xNestorio was killed by _Em_ 39 seconds into the game. Despite this, they were still #1 on the leaderboard, with 170 points total after this round. In the third game, Build Battle, xNestorio and _shadowapples only got 10 points, as did most other competitors in the game. This caused them to drop down to 4th place. In the fourth game, Hunger Games (Par72), the team got 1 kill, with xNestorio killing ParallelMachi before being killed by Wispexe 26 seconds into the game, with _shadowapples dying to AntVenom 4:26 into the game. This put them down to 6th place. In the fifth game, Skywars (Oasis), the team got 7 kills, with xNestorio killing TapL, _Em_, pwincessly, Izeeee, Haminations, tayber, and Calvin. _shadowapples died from falling into the void at 12:35, and xNestorio won the round at 13:16. This round put them tied for first with fruitberries and SethBling In the sixth game, Build Battle, they got +80 points, but fruitberries and SethBling got 200 points, putting them far ahead. In the seventh game, Hunger Games (Alaskan Village), the team got 8 kills, with xNestorio killing X33N, Grapeapplesauce, AciDicBliTzz, CaptainSparklez, Graser10, TheBestGinger13, and fruitberries, and _shadowapples killing _Em_ before being killed by TheBestGinger13. They won this round, and were again tied for first with fruitberries and SethBling. In the eighth game, SkyWars (Mega Aegis), the team got 6 kills, with xNestorio killing fruitberries, Seapeekay, _Em_, and Wispexe, with _shadowapples killing TimeDeo and JustVurb. Nestorio and shadowapples were ahead by 100 points exactly of #2. In the ninth game, Build Battle, Nestorio and Shadow got #1, getting 200 points, and finishing at position #1 with a total of 920. fruitberries and SethBling, only 100 points behind, got #2, getting 150 points. This was one of the closest endings, as the teams were tied after a game twice. WEEK 2 In this week, xNestorio was teamed with Graser10. In the first game, TNT Run, Graser10 lasted 2:20 into the game, where xNestorio won it after 3:52, getting them 155 total points, and #1 position. In the second game, Skywars (Mega Aegis), the team got 4 kills, with Graser10 killing oldawtra and Pokay, and xNestorio killing thirtyvirus and TapL, before they both fell into the void at 15:31 and 15:37. In the third game, Build Battle, xNestorio and Graser got 60 points, or 30 each. They were #2 after this round, just 10 points behind 1st place. In the fourth game, Hunger Games (SG4), the team got four kills, with Graser10 killing DoniBobes, then dying to Izeeee at 2:01 into the game, and xNestorio killing supertraves, Papaplatte, and _shadowapples, before dying to ThatOneTomahawk. They finished this round tied for first with 2 other teams, at 310 points. In the fifth game, TNT Run, xNestorio got 8th place, lasting to 2:42 into the game. Graser10 got 15th place, lasting until 2:27. They were now in #2 on the leaderboards, with 400 points. In the sixth game, Skywars (Mega Martian), Graser10 was killed by _shadowapples 51 seconds into the game, where xNestorio then killed Izeeee, oldawtra, HBomb94 and Blushi before being killed by ZMCNikolai at 12:24 into the game. They maintained #2 on the leaderboards in this round, with 450 points. In the seventh game, Build Battle, the team got only 60 points total, or 30 points each. This dropped them to 4th place overall. In the eighth game, Hunger Games (Drybone Valley), Graser10 killed thirtyvirus, before him and xNestorio were both killed by Izeeee, at 6:05 into the game. They maintained 4th place, with 515 total points. They finished the tournament in 4th overall, with a total of 515 total points. Season 1 Category:Players